


The Facility

by LloydAndrews



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LloydAndrews/pseuds/LloydAndrews
Summary: Lloyd, Goody, and Rose all are taking their final exam at school. This exam will determine their future together and its a building exam. It is pass or fail; pass you live a happy life. No one knows what happens to those that fail...





	1. The Exam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off of Rainbow Factory will link at the end. Besides that all characters are my OCs that are based off of real people. No one was harmed in the making of this story.

Hello my name is Lloyd Andrews and this is a story of how me and my friends died. It all started back in school on the last day Exam day. Me and my friends Goody and Rose were next to test in our group project of a village building. Rose was great with everything that was decorative. Goody was a red-stone nerd and me I was a builder that used out of the ordinary blocks in his builds. We made a village building but the judges did not like the "Innovations" put in to the structure like the automated chest system and paintings or the way it was a library and chapel at the same time. We received a fail all three of us and while the judges told us why guards came up behind us in full diamond armor with Thorns VII enchantments on each piece. We followed the guards into the south gates where the failures go. The gate was made of cobblestone but I could hear the lava inside the walls to stop you from returning to the field. As we go to the underground cart system we get sight of the Facility and how it is always storming over there. "Goody." I say. "What Lloyd?" says Goody. " Where do you think we are going I heard that we will be dumped in the nether so we will die of thirst." "I don't know but I would rather get banished to deportation town I have heard the city there is "nice" but lets hope it is any where but the nether." "Ya. Rose where do you think we are going?" She just shakes her head still getting a grasp on what just happened. She was hit the hardest by the judges for the flowers she place around the house.

We continued walking for about and hour and a half. "Halt" a booming voice said. We stopped and looked where the voice came from only to see a dark shape. The man said "Alright Delinquents single file into the carts and I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ONE WORD FROM YOU." We all got into the carts and then we started going down a long and dark tunnel. I could hear the moaning of zombies and the clinking of skeletons in the distance. We reached a spot about and hour in where we stopped. We stayed there for a long time and in the distance we could see red-stone lamps turning on. We start to see this large machine starting up under the lights and then a blood curdling scream coming from it. It glows red and starts to pump out carts full of red-stone. The carts we are in begin to move again and we continue in darkness tell we hear the laughter of an insane man at the end of the tunnel. "It Looks like we have some new comers!" I recognize the voice of the city mayor Titanic. "Well Hello boys nice of you to join me and your fellow FAILURES." I stair at him; he was my mentor I treated him like family. I yell at him "YOU WHERE MY MENTOR WHAT IS THIS PLACE AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO YOU SICKO. I TREATED YOU LIKE A BROTHER." He stairs at me with soulless eyes that portray no emotion and says"Oh Lloyd you where a fool to think that I was a brother to you. You are just a player in my eyes and now you failed your test so it time for you to die in the Red-stone processing facility. After all where do you think all the free red-stone comes from at the city entrance. Its made of those that fail their test. You can thank Dark for the machine here it grinds you up to where the only thing left of you is Red-stone!" His laugh was sick of a man that lost his sanity a long time ago.

We are forced out of carts to the mouth of the machine and we look down into it we see a disembodied arm and leg at the top of the grinder. The grinder its self looks well oiled but the oil is a dark rich red. We back away from it because of the stench of decay and withering bodies. Rose turn and pukes because of the smell. We are forced into a cage next to the pit with other people that we can only assume failed their tests. The guards come grab one of them out of the cage and puts at the edge of the platform. He gives a look back at us and looks down at the grinder. He turns and tries to run only to get soccer punched in his stomach and launched off the platform into the grinder. We hear him scream when he lands on his back in the grinder. Titanic throws a switch and three Red-stone lamps pop out of the ground one red, one yellow, and the last one green. He hits a button and the red one turns on same with a loud hissing noise. He throws up a leaver labeled breaks and the yellow light began to flash and there was a loud screeching noise and some gears started moving. He punched the last button which triggered the green light and we he the kid's screams down below us as he is ground in to nothing causing his blood to mix with his bones and create red-stone three more carts full leave to the city gate. They repeat this process three more times. I stare at the guards as they come to get another with fear and anger. But before they open the door a factory whistle goes off and they stop look at us with anger and leave.

I look around and its me Goody, Rose, and some other girl left from the eight we started with we have four left. I move closer to the girl she flinches away and I ask her what her name is and she says "Why is that important if I am about to die come tomorrow morning I have been here long enough that I have seen 30 kids go in you came in late near the end of shift." I stare at her and relies those kids that were thrown in were her friends. I go into comfort her so does Goody and Rose we stare at each other and we all can tell we are thinking the same thing. How do we get out?


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llyod, Goody, Rose, and their unknow friend try to escape their impending doom.

Now where was I... Ah yes the escape. Me, Goody, and Rose were planing our escape and our unknown friend keep watch outside to make sure that no one was comming. We came up with the though that we would escape by kicking down the door but one kick would make a lot of noise against the steel door. So we tried to come up with a better plan and it was to ambush the guard when he came to get us. We had to sleep and it was the scariest rest that I have ever slept. I had the nightmere that might be a reality where all four of us meet the machine that grinded us mashed us into red-stone. It produced 12 carts full of red stone 3 cartes per person. I woke up as I feel into the grinder. I jumped up only to see the resting faces of my friends around me. Past the door I hear "Titanic wants Lloyd alive for some reason we are takeing him while the rest sleep alright Waffle. Ya but what about the others? Them they are going to be ground up like the rest we have another batch on its way so lets get it done quick." I look back to my friends relising that this might be the last time I see any of them. My eyes begain to water but then I renember that the plane didn't need me they just need each other. Me I had a score to setal with Titainc. The guards enter the cell and put a bag over my head and said "If you stay quiet we won't hurt you." I keep my lips sealed. The trip wasn't as long as the trip to the cage. We go through at leaset five security doors, and at leaset 2 security chechkpoints. Where ever I am going it is top secuirty priority.

I enter a cold room that smells like a doctors office. I enter the room the guards just shoved me in and stayed outside. Once I was inside I hear the mad man laughter echoing through out the room. The bag on my head is removed to revile a plane white room with a steel excitation table in the middle of the room. TItainc stood behind the table and said "It is time for you to get the surgry for your leg." I stair at him and relise that he has lost his mind long ago time ago. The eyes of the once great person have been taken by madness. The once great blue eyes have darkend and lost their blue and turned grey. He was lost no one could bring him back. "Lloyd get on the table you need to get your surgry where should I do it from the knee down or from the hip down." I get forced down on to the table and am held down tight. Titanic grabs a hack saw and slowly comes towards me and begains to saw away at my leg I screaw a blood boiling scream and pass out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are short but I have a life out side of this. I know shocker. So I have to do school stuff tell 7:30 at night from 2:55 pm. So the chapters will take some time to come out from now on.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up in the nightmare I left behind me when I pasted out on the cold metal slab

I wake up in the room but all the lights are off but a surgeon's light is above which is blinding. I am still groggy for the time I was out from what I could tell from the dried blood around me I was out for about an hour. My thoughts wonder on how to get out of my bonds. Then I hear shooting and someone fall to the ground. I hear guards scream and shout for someone to get on the ground. I hear more gunshots and more thuds. I hear the guards run away down the hall to some location in the  _ Facility.  _ As my mind begins to clear I get the sudden shock of pain of my severed leg. I couldn't help but scream out in pain while shaking up, down, side to side from the pain. The remaining three straps break freeing me. Still in pain I grab my leg seeing the dried blood all over the wound. Looking back I should not of grabbed my leg because the wound split open causing blood to seep out in a thick dark trail of blood to the metal table pooling around my leg. As I began to look around the room looking for something to wrap my leg. I see a white rage on the table across the room. I try to get over to the rag. Pull my leg over to the edge of the table. I used my core balance to hop over to the rage grab it and hope back over to the table. While doing so I see a prosthetic leg propped up against the table. It was robotic and shinny. I hope over to grab the leg and then continue to the metal slab in the light. I wrap up my wound and look at the leg it was new and it was most definitely left for me but by who. I put on the leg over my stub and as soon as it was snug on the wound it turned on and glows a bright blue and it started to move to attach to my leg and panels in the top of the wound and I see a bright glint of something small and metal. The next thing I know is a great pain as 8 metal spikes stab into my leg. I begin to scream from the new pain of above my wound. I pass out from the pain.

 

When I wake I don’t know how much time has passed but I know that the fake leg is not coming off anytime soon so I try to get to my feet to find that I still can do it. I flex my back and my my arms feeling a new type of energy that is electric surging through what remains of my body. I walk to the door  with a new found quickness in my step. I open the door to see the dark grey hallway with lights every 10 feet or so. Giving the hall a nice eerie feel to it like something from a evil factory which ironically is where I am currently at. The first thing I know I need to do is find my friends to get out of here as soon as we can. But where would I go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is still a story based on another persons work I will add the links later for I do not have them on hand.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and how I could make it better 
> 
>  
> 
> LA

**Author's Note:**

> Story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8942390/1/Original-Rainbow-Factory  
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch v=4PjIhs72l0A&list=PLYeWPeHwUGMtYA_Ptf0DGORFRFA6pbyA6&index=11


End file.
